


drizzle

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Surprising as it might seem, Floyd didn't like the rain.(Not until a certain redhead.)
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	drizzle

Surprising as it might seem, Floyd didn't like the rain.

Of course he was excited the first time he saw it rain, how could he not? It was like the ocean was falling from the sky. He instantly dragged Jade and Azul outside to bask in it. Not even the sound of thunder overhead could stop him from laughing, the feeling of his sopping wet clothes against his skin reminding him of home.

And then he came down with a fever for three days and sulked for another four, unable to believe that water, his _home_ , betrayed him like that.

So Floyd was, quite naturally, in a bad mood when he found himself stuck at the school's entranceway, a drizzle outside, and an umbrella forgotten at the dorms.

A normal person would have asked their friends to share an umbrella, or even a stranger, if their friends couldn't.

Floyd's first reaction, though, was to go squeeze some random guy and take his umbrella. 

He had grabbed a poor, unfortunate Scarabia student by the shirt collar, when a loud voice exclaimed, "FLOYD! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Normally, Floyd would have been annoyed at being interrupted, but not this time. In fact, he visibly brightened at this particular voice, turning to greet Riddle with a smile.

(Floyd was so happy, he just forgot to keep holding onto the Scarabia student and just dropped him on the floor. The Scarabia student took this chance to escape, umbrella in hand.)

"Goldfishie~! Did you just come out from the library~?"

"Stop calling me that. And why does it matter to you?" Riddle retorted. "I only called out to you to keep you from causing a scene. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Riddle opened up his own umbrella, only for Floyd to cling to him from behind.

"Floyd!?" Riddle screamed as he flinched and almost smacked Floyd in the face with an umbrella.

"Aren't I lucky~? You appeared as I was worrying over me forgetting my umbrella. Ne, let's walk together, Goldfishie?"

"Absolutely not!" Riddle snapped. 

Floyd made a surprised expression, before cheerfully saying, "ah, you're worried that you're too short to hold the umbrella for us, aren't you?"

"Why you--!"

Riddle turned a delightful shade of red at that, before screaming, "go get soaked for all I care!" and storming off.

But, of course, Floyd followed after him, laughing loudly as the rain splashed around his feet.

"Wait up, Goldfishie~!"

Riddle sighed, before taking out his magic pen. Casting a water-proofing spell on himself and his bag, he then handed his umbrella out to Floyd.

"All you need is the umbrella, right? Just take it."

Floyd gave Riddle a blank expression, before forcibly pulling Riddle towards him. Riddle dropped the umbrella in shock as he was dragged into a tight hug.

"Floyd?!" Riddle screamed. "What are you _doing?!_ "

"I've decided. I'm more interested in Goldfishie than the umbrella. So I'll be taking you instead, okay~?"

Floyd pulled away just enough to catch the expression on Riddle's face just then.

Riddle was red, but not the bright red he turned whenever he was furious. Instead, his cheeks were flushed as he stared at Floyd.

That cute expression lasted for about ten seconds, before Riddle screamed at Floyd to watch his language, decorum, behaviour, and a myriad of other things Floyd didn't care about. 

It was worth it, Floyd thought.

(Even though he got another fever for three days.)

**Author's Note:**

> these oneshots were supposed to be standalone things but then i realized that there's nothing stopping them from being in the same universe and it's probably funnier to have them be in the same universe but it's too late to delete the first two and make them into one fic so i guess i'm just going to write a bunch of oneshots that segue from one into the other. whoops.


End file.
